Hawkpaw and Riverpaw
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: A flood is comming, and Hawkpaw and Riverpaw must stop it. But when one is in danger of dieing, what will the other do?
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note: Please review!)**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Crackedfur- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rootheart- a pale white tom with amber eyes

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Eaglekit- a golden brown tabby tom green eyes

Lightkit- a golden brown she-cat and blue eyes

Gingerkit- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellstorm- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**FlowerClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormpaw- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadpaw- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Mistheart- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Nightfoot- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadepelt's twin

Shadepelt- a black tom with blue eyes

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

Fringepelt- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Kits- Riverkit- a pure white she cat with blue eyes- Fringepelt's kit

Hawkkit- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes- Fringepelt's kit

Elders- : Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

**Cats outside the clan**

Jix- a long haired black tom with white paws, a white chest, a white belly, and blue eyes

Chapter 1

It had been 2 moons since Fringepelt had joined MudClan.

Shadepaw was now Shadepelt, and Mistpaw was now Mistheart. Birdbeak had chosen to become an elder, and Mistheart was now the medicine cat. Fringepelt had gone to the nursery, and 2 new kits were expected.

This story is going to be about Riverkit and Hawkkit, the 2 kits of Fringepelt.

Stringstar was in a big pile of snow, trying to get out. The snow practically reached her neck, and was getting higher. Whistlesong was next to her, digging her out as fast as she could.

Once Stringstar was freed, and back into camp, Whistlesong panted, "White and brown will turn. Horrible times will come, but in the end, everything will be alright."

Stringstar woke up. It was the the end of Newleaf. She walked to the nursery to see how Fringepelt was doing.

"Soon." Fringepelt said. "So, how is the clan?"

"It's good. How are you?" Stringstar replied.

"Oh, good." Fringepelt said. "Mistheart says 'any day now!' I'm so exited!"

"That's wonderful!" Stringstar said.

While leaving, Stringstar bumped into Nightfoot. "Hi!" She greeted him. "I'm sorry! Fringepelt says the kits will be born any day now!"

Nightfoot gave Stringstar a long look. "I know." He said. "I'm so happy! I can't until I'm a father!"

Stringstar laughed. "Your really excited, too, aren't you?" She walked away.

---------

One day passed, and Fringepelt, Nightfoot, and all of MudClan were blessed with 2 new kits, Riverkit, and Hawkkit.

The day the kits were born was the day of the gathering. "I must chose some cats to go with me. Hamfur and Vultureclaw, stay here and guard the camp. Nightfoot, Shadepelt, Rayheart, Softpelt, and Mistheart, get ready to go to the gathering."

ShadowClan started. "We have no news."

Then RiverClan. "Same with us."

Then WindClan. "Spikefur has died."

And ThunderClan. "We have 3 new kits. Eaglekit, Lightkit, and Gingerkit."

And finally MudClan. "We have 2 new kits, Riverkit, and Hawkkit."

That was it. All of the cats went home, when they heard the sound of a monster ripping through the woods. "Monster!" Someone screamed, and everyone panicked. Cats ran up trees, under bushes, and some didn't move at all.

The cats were amazed to see a giant yellow monster in the woods.

**(Authors note: the monster is a bulldozer.) **

It ripped through the trees, not much, but enough for a small twoleg nest. The cats were terrified. Some scratched and bit at the monster, but didn't harm it.

All the cats retreated to their territory.

5 moons later, Riverkit and Hawkkit were made into apprentices, and became Riverpaw and Hawkpaw.

A twoleg nest was made in the ripped out part of ThunderClan territory, but nothing else was done. Everything else was fine.

---------

Riverpaw had a dream that night. She dreamt she was in a river, where a large wall was about to explode. Hawkpaw ran home, and left Riverpaw to die. Suddenly, Whistlesong appeared in front of her.

"WHISTLESONG!" Riverpaw cried. "Help me! Please, I'm going to drown!"

"Hawkpaw is going to go and warn the clans of a huge flood coming their way. Don't be alarmed." Whistlesong disappeared.

Riverpaw awoke from her dream. "Hawkpaw!" She prodded him awake. Suddenly she was guilty she didn't think to talk to him in the morning. But since he was awake, she figured she would talk to him. "If I were drowning, you would save me, and not run away from the water, right?"

"You had a dream about drowning too, didn't you?"

"Yes." Riverpaw said. She sighed. "Thanks. That's all."

In the morning Riverpaw and Hawkpaw decided to go on a hunting patrol. They wandered to al place past their territory and into a new place no clan had seen before. They went to go check it out. It smelled of twoleg, but it was so stale you had to be very good at smelling to even notice it.

There they saw a huge river, and it looked like the one that flew through RiverClan's territory.

"Hey, Riverpaw, look! A river!" Hawkpaw teased.

"Oh, quit joking around, Hawkpaw, and lets continue checking this place out." Riverpaw scolded him.

Next they came across a giant dam, one that looked just like the one in Riverpaw and Hawkpaw's dreams.

It was big and white, and very sturdy. It looked like it was holding most of the water back, except for a little bit that trickled over the top.

"Whoa! Hawkpaw, want to check this thing out!" Riverpaw asked, and Hawkpaw could sense a wave of curiosity coming over Riverpaw.

"Sure!" He said.

They walked around the dam, on top of it, and even up it, because there were little platforms going up it. Hawkpaw jumped down when he got to the top. But Riverpaw's curiosity kept her up.

Then, they heard a loud sound. They saw some cracks in it get bigger, and suddenly, the whole thing exploded.

Riverpaw was swept away by a huge wave of water. She cried for help. "HAWKPAW! HAWKPAW, PLEASE HELP ME!"

---------

Hawkpaw watched his sister get blown away by the water, when a shape, one that looked like Whistlesong, came up to him. "Run home, Hawkpaw. Tell all the clans to get out of the forest, immediately, or else they will die."

Hawkpaw ignored the fact that his sister was being swept away, and ran home.

Chapter 2

Riverpaw was covered with water. "TRAITOR!" She spat. "Hawkpaw, you traitor! Help me!" Suddenly she remembered her dream. She still didn't believe that Hawkpaw had run away. She decided to try again. "Hawk-blublbulbblubbublubbub…"

Riverpaw spat the water from her mouth. She coughed a little, when she felt teeth dig into her scruff. She was suddenly lifted from the water. "Thanks Hawkpaw." She said, not looking up.

"Who is Hawkpaw?" A confused long haired tom asked her.

Riverpaw looked up and saw that this was not Hawkpaw who had saved her.

Squinting, she asked, "Who are you?" in a dazed voice.

"My name is Jix, what is yours?"

"I'm Riverpaw." She said, and then she ran home, with Jix following.

---------

Hawkpaw was surprised to see his sister walk into camp. "SIS!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" Suddenly he smelled rouge. "Who is that?" He hissed.

"This is Jix." Riverpaw introduced him. "He saved me."

Stringstar interrupted. "I thought a dam was breaking! Shouldn't we go warn the clans to get out before we all drown!"

All the cats of MudClan ran about, telling all of the clans that they must leave or they will die.

Riverpaw lead the clans to where the dam was breaking. "This is it." She said.

RiverClan was obviously the only one to understand what a flood was.

Riverpaw sighed. WindClan didn't believe that something bad was coming.

"Thanks, for wasting our time!" Wildstar said.

All of the other clans stayed. "Go ahead and die then!" Waspsting shouted back. "See if we care!"

All of the cats walked on, finding somewhere where they could all settle down. As if StarClan had planned this, a band of foxes came to them. "What are you doing here!" They said, in a slurred voice.

Suddenly, all of the cats started to attack. Riverpaw and Hawkpaw both teamed up on a small fox, and scratched against its flank. It squeaked, and ran away.

In no time, the foxes were gone. The cats walked on.

It had been almost 1 day of traveling, and all of the cat's stomachs rumbled. All the leaders ordered for a rest, the elders, and the kits, and the queens sat down, while the warriors and the apprentices hunted, and the medicine cats stocked up on herbs.

When every cat had their fill, they all settled down for a nice sleep.

It seemed almost dawn when they all heard an explosion. It was the dam.

"WindClan!" Someone shouted. "They are going to die!"

But no one had seemed to care. They had chosen the wrong path, they got what they had deserved.

Suddenly someone screamed, "The water is coming our way, too!"

All of the cats panicked. They ran towards the trees, and climbed. But the trees were not tall enough for the big wave of water coming. The cats screamed, and in about 5 seconds, the water was gone.

When the cats got out of the trees, the water was going over their paws, but they wouldn't drown.

Birdflower suddenly halted. "One, two… Oh my gosh! Where is Eaglekit!"

The cats walked for 3 hours, looking for Eaglekit.

Riverpaw was walking up a tree, when she noticed a small bundle of fur on the ground. Suddenly, it hit her. Eaglekit had jumped off the tree, because he didn't know the wave was dangerous. He had died. "I… found Eaglekit…" She said shakily.

Birdflower looked at the bundle of fur. "EAGLEKIT!" She cried.

Eaglekit was buried in the soggy ground.

The cats walked on, with Birdflower at the back. She was mopping about how if Hawkpaw and Riverpaw would have not seen the dam in the first place, Eaglekit wouldn't be dead. Everyone knew to stay away from her.

Riverpaw felt horrible. She could have lifted Eaglekit out of the way, or at least make it so he couldn't drown.

Riverpaw and Hawkpaw walked together at the front of all the cats. It was their job to find a new territory, but how would they know if it was the right place?

Riverpaw knew Whistlesong would come and tell someone when they should stop journeying, and then the trip could be over. But she was worried about Hawkpaw.

---------

Hawkpaw was thinking about WindClan, when his sister came up to him.

"Hawkpaw, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about WindClan." He replied.

"Is someone SPECIAL bothering you?"

"…" Hawkpaw was about to speak, but stopped himself. He didn't want Stringstar to hear this. When he was sure no one was listening, he whispered "Grubpelt has always seemed to amaze me."

Riverpaw gave him a long stare. "Well, she's gone now."

---------

Grubpelt made her way through the undergrowth. She had run away from WindClan because she believed the dam would explode, and she was right. WindClan was dead, and she was badly wounded. She needed to catch up to the rest of the cats fast, before she died.

---------

Hawkpaw hearda grunt, and turned around. He had moved to the back of the patrol, to keep a lookout.

Suddenly, Grubpelt tumbled through. She was badly hurt, and was soaking wet. "Mistheart!" He said, but she was busy examing Stringstar, who had got a thorn in her paw.

Birdbeak came over instead. "What is it?" He said.

"Grubpelt is hurt!" Hawkpaw replied.

"But, she is in WindClan! She left! What is she DOING here? Isn't everyone there dead?" Birdbeak questioned her.

"I left them because I did believe the dam would break. I tried to follow your scent." She said slowly.

Birdbeak fixed her up, and she was excepted as a full MudClan cat, since she no longer had a clan.

Hawkpaw walked up to Grubpelt. "So, your part of MudClan now…" He started.

"Yup." Grubpelt was still limping, but she could walk.

"So, uh, WindClan is dead…"

"Yup." Grubpelt seemed to be avoiding him.

"And, uh, you… are not a part of WindClan anymore…"

"Yup." Hawkpaw was getting really annoyed with all of the 'yup's'.

"Why do you keep saying 'yup'?"

"I don't love you Hawkpaw." Grubpelt answered. "Now go away."

---------

Riverpaw suddenly remembered Jix. "Hi Jix!" She said. He had already made friends with Vultureclaw. He was talking to her.

"Oh, hi Riverpaw!" He said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I see you have made friends with Vultureclaw!"

"Yup!" Jix seemed happy. "So, do you have any idea where we are going?"

Suddenly, Creakwater opened his mouth. "Why is this rouge following us?"

Stringstar remembered how Jix had saved Riverpaw. "Well," She started. "I thought since Jix did save Riverpaw, we would take him in as and apprentice named Stormpaw!"

Jix stared for a moment. "I would love to join MudClan." He finally said.

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" All the MudClan cats cheered.

Chapter 3

Riverpaw congratulated Stormpaw. "Congratulations!" She said.

---------

Hawkpaw bounded over to Mistheart. "How's Stringstar?" He asked.

"She's good. I gave her burdock root and cobwebs, but now I'm low on burdock. Want to get me some?"

"Sure!" Hawkpaw ran away to a burdock plant and pulled some roots.

Mistheart gave Hawkpaw a long look. "You would make a wonderful medicine cat apprentice!" She finally concluded.

Hawkpaw stared at her with a look of happiness in his eyes. "Really?" He finally said. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Mistheart answered. "You really would." Then she ran over to Stringstar.

"Hawkpaw, do you want to be medicine cat apprentice?" Stringstar asked him.

"I sure would!" Hawkpaw answered.

"Then MudClan welcome Hawkpaw as the new medicine cat apprentice!"

The cats walked on, until they came to a new place, one with enough room for 4 clans, and prey, and water, and everything the clan cats needed.

The cats settled new territories, and all the boundaries were set, and everything was fine, except for the fact that WindClan was no more.


	2. A poem about Hawkpaw and Grubpelt

**A poem about Hawkpaw and Grubpelt**

Grubpelt

I wish you knew how much I love you

And deep inside

I want you to love me too.

Hawkpaw, I don't love you.

Can't you see,

That you don't mean

anything to me?

**(Authors note: please review!)**


End file.
